fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy (SSBR)
This article is about Daisy's appearance in Super Smash Bros. Riot. For the character in general, see Daisy. Daisy (デイジ, Deijī) is a recurring character in the Super Mario seres. Daisy appears mostly in spin-off games such as Mario Tennis, Super Mario Sluggers and Mario Strikers Charged. Daisy debuted in Super Mario Land as the damsel in distress, who was kidnapped by the evil alien Tatanga. Although Daisy is the ruler of Sarasaland, she currently resides in the Mushroom Kingdom. Daisy's moveset (mostly Special Moves) are based on her sports abilities. Attributes Daisy is a very quick middleweight fighter. Most of her attacks are fast to perform, and she has an excellent projectile and good recovery. Daisy isn't that vulnerable to chain throws, but she's a rather easy opponent to KO. Daisy posseses strong edgeguarding capabilities and can perform decent combos by using plenty of her normal attacks. Daisy's air combat is also very good, and her forward and back aerials allow her to slightly recover mid-air. Daisy has excellent recoveries, including her regular jumping and mid-air jumping, the latter one being higher than most of the other characters. Daisy is also a very strong character, having incredible power in her smash attacks, her forward and backward throws and also her forward aerial which works as both a great meteor smash and a recovery tactic. Daisy's range is considerably decent, which includes the distance of the ball in her neutral-b and her side-b reach. Her down smash and back throw are also able to set up edgeguards. However, Daisy's highest flaw is her low defense. Despite being considered a middleweight character, she can be KO'd easily, even more than a few lightweight fighters. She is also very vulnerable to combos and blastiness. However, her speed makes up for this. As a quick character, Daisy is able dodge attacks with not much trouble, but she also cannot negate projectiles with ease. Unlocking Methods *Playing 500 VS. Matches in Riot Mode. *Clearing Target Smash with Luigi, Peach and Rosalina. *Having her join you in Clash of Dimensions. If any of these methods are cleared, except for the third one, the player has to fight Daisy in a match, in Mario Kart Stadium. Moveset Ground attacks Normal *'Neutral attack' - Daisy punches twice forwards. If the button is held, Daisy will start multi-kicking with her foot, doing a smash kick when ended. *'Dash attack' - Daisy dashes forwards, hitting with her elbow. *'Forward tilt' - Daisy does a spinning kick. *'Up tilt '- Daisy jumps slightly doing a small headbutt. *'Down tilt '- Daisy does a downward hand sweep to the ground. Similar to Peach's but deals more horizontal knockback. Smash Attacks *'Forward smash '- Daisy attacks with her rear while flower petals come out of impact. *'Up smash' - Daisy jumps slightly with her fist pointing upwards. Deals more damage if the opponent is hit by the tip of her fist. Her jumping animation in this move could be based on the one from the Mario Party games when hitting a Dice Block. *'Down smash' - Daisy spins her dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Aerial attacks *'Neutral aerial '- Daisy spins around with arms extended. *'Forward aerial' - Daisy punches forwards. Good meteor smash. *'Back aerial '- Daisy spins and extends her feet backwards. *'Up aerial '- Daisy performs a somersault. *'Down aerial' - Daisy spins around, performing a multi-hit drill attack. Grabs and throws *'Forward throw' - Daisy throws her opponent upwards and then slams them forwards with her tennis racket. *'Back throw' - Daisy throws her opponent backwards, spins and slams them with tennis racket. *'Up throw' - Daisy puts opponents above her, and performs a somersaul kick on them. *'Down throw' - Daisy places opponents under her and suplexes them violently. Does vertical knockback. *'Aerial Grab' - Daisy grabs her opponent in mid-air with one hand, and hits them repeatedly with a tennis racket. Hits them with a golf club when landing. Special Moves *'Neutral special - Wonder Flower': Daisy's racket grows petals and spins around. She then takes out a tennis ball and throws hit forwards with flower effects. The ball travels for a few seconds horizontally without being affected by gravity. Upon contact with an opponent, they are affected by the flower status, but it lasts for short seconds. The more distance the ball travels, the more damage and knockback it deals. If an opponent is near Daisy, she doesn't take out the ball and hits them with the racket. **'Custom 1 - Rapid Flower': Daisy performs the move with extreme speed, allowing her to fairly spam this ability. The ball does not deal the flower status though, and opponents flinch whenever the ball hits them. **'Custom 2 - Furious Flower': Daisy fires a powerful ball with not only flowers but also fire effects, causing a higher amount of damage and knockback and burning opponents upon contact with the ball or racket. *'Side special - Super Dive': Daisy slides forwards using her baseball glove. If she catches an opponent, she violently throws them forwards like an actual baseball. Does damage upon contact, and damage with knockback when throwing them. **'Custom 1 - Flowerbed Dive': Daisy slides forwards with a bed of flowers surrounding her. She doesn't catch and throw her opponent, but can collide with them, causing a small flowery explosion. The flower bed lasts for a few seconds, slowing down nearby opponents, but also slowing down her. **'Custom 2 - Suplex Dive': Quicker version, but with a decreased range. Upon catching an opponent, she suplexes them, dealing vertical knockback. *'Up special - Flower Orb': Daisy summons the Flower Orb from Mario Party 7, opens it quickly and then makes a big flower trampoline appear under her that impulses her upwards. Deals damage while spinning upwards and then falls slowly with petals following her. Daisy can tilt down to fall quickly, similarly to Peach's Parasol. **'Custom 1 - Ascending Flower Orb': After summoning the flower, Daisy doesn't get impulsed by it, but instead it acts as a temporary platform that slowly flies up for some seconds. Doesn't deal damage at all. **'Custom 2 - Bunny Daisy': Different from the Flower Orb moves, Daiys eats a carrot and turns into Bunny Daisy, performing a high mid-air jump and punching upwards, poking anyone in her way. *'Down special - Crystal Smash': Daisy hits the ground, summoning orange crystals around her that deal vertical knockback and high damage if they're too nearby. If Daisy uses the move on mid-air, the crystals will fall, damaging those under her and with low chances of burying them into the ground. **'Custom 1 - Rotating Crystal Smash': Crystals deal less damage after being summoned, but they will spin around Daisy for a few short seconds, dealing damage to anyone as she moves. Daisy cannot jump if the crystals are around her, and if she summons them on mid-air, they fall diagonally. **'Custom 2 - Crystal Chain': Doesn't summon the crystals around her. Instead, Daisy summons them in front of her, making them travel a short distance forwards, sending opponents flying upwards. *'Riot Move - Flower Swing': Daisy takes out her baseball bat as a flower sprouts on the tip. She then proceeds to hit her victim with high force, sending them flying. *'Final Smash - Crystallized Daisy': Daisy says "Watch this!" as she jumps into the middle of the stage and starts summoning crystals that travel towards her, covering her entirely in a big and shiny orange crystal. The crystals do mild but continuous damage to opponents on their way towards Daisy. After the crystal is done, it explodes to release Daisy, sending opponents flying if not KO'ing them upon contact with the explosion. Taunts *Daisy waves at the viewer saying "Hi I'm Daisy!" *Daisy does her menacing pose from her entrance in Mario Strikers Charged. *Daisy takes out a soccer ball and plays a bit with it while giggling. On-Screen Appearance *'1st Entrance': A flower blooms and Daisy jumps out of it. *'2nd Entrance': Daisy lands on the stage gliding with her kart from Mario Kart 8. Winning An orchestrated remix of the victory fanfare from Super Mario Bros. plays while she does one of the following animations: *Daisy spins and waves at the viewer saying: "Oh yeah, I won!" *Daisy appears playing with a soccer ball, then puts her hands on her hips and the soccer ball under her foot while doing a taunting giggle. *Daisy summons a flower and sits down on it while saying: "Got it!" Palette Swaps Alternate Palettes *'Standard - Yellow': Original clothes. Orange hair, yellow dress. *'Green': Gives Daisy the cyan coloration she had in her alternate outfits from Mario Strikers Charged and Mario Sports Mix. *'Blue': Gives Daisy a dark yellow hair and blue dress. Based on her in-game appearance from NES Open Tournament Golf. *'Purple': Purple with red dress and black crown. It resembles Shadow Peach's coloration. *'White': White dress with orange details. Based upon a possible Fire Daisy coloration. *'Pink': Opposite to Peach's orange coloration, this palette swap gives Daisy Peach's coloration and also changes her jewelry to that of Peach's. However, unlike Peach's orange palette swap, the dress doesn't change except for the brooch and the dress borders on her neck. Alternate Costumes *'Classic Daisy': Changes Daisy's appearance to her debut appearance as well as all of her pre-''Melee'' appearances in Mario games, with tan skin, long hair, pink crown and an all different dress design. Comes with two color palettes. **'Standard' - Yellow: Daisy's appearance from pre-''Melee'' games. **'Grey': Monochrome coloration that resembles her Super Mario Land in-game sprite. *'Striker Daisy': Changes Daisy's dress to her armor from Mario Strikers Charged. **'Standard - Orange': Daisy's default appearance from Mario Strikers Charged. **'Green': Daisy's alternate costume from Mario Strikers Charged. Category:Super Smash Bros. Riot Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Fighters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty